Bending, stamping, stretch bending and other metal forming processes are used in the vehicle industry to shape precursor components into final or near-final component shapes. Often, these processes produce significant strain in precursor components fabricated from metals and metal alloys, e.g., hollow body members. As such, the precursor components should be designed to accommodate the strain associated with final manufacturing processes, and the engineering considerations associated with the particular final component in service. There is therefore a need to develop design features and processes in consideration of these strain-inducing manufacturing technologies, particularly as employed for hollow vehicle members.